New Generation
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: The next generation of heroes is open us, but is Doremi, the mother of one, ready to tell her child about her past. Will she be too late, or will something terrible happen to have her daughter take charge of her job?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

My name is Kazeumi Harmony

I'm nine years old and live in Empire City

My mom name is Harukaze Kristen, she works as a clothes designer for a really big company she created.

Her brand of clothing is very famous, almost everyone wear her clothing.

Everyone at my school talks about her a lot but they don't believe me when I say she's my mom.

They say that I'm too dumb to have a cool mom like that.

I really don't pay much attention to them, they can't tell me who my mom is.

As for my dad, he hasn't been around since I was two years old.

My mom said that he had to leave for something important and urgent.

So I leave alone with my mom, life for me is pretty normal as it gets.

Thing is, something about my mom is making me wonder, what was her childhood like.

Anytime I ask her she would always said when I'm older, then she'll tell me

Its been five year since she kept telling me that and I think I'm old enough to know, but she doesn't tell me nothing.

I can't wait anymore, I wanna know!

_Two weeks later_

Its the morning of April 15, it been one heck of a week. From what I heard, theres suppose to be a new student coming in today.

Later in class, everyone was talking about the new kid coming in.

Me, not having that much of a social life, didn't talk to anybody.

It wasn't until the teacher came in the class when everyone went silent

"Alright class, I'm pretty sure that word has gotten around of our new student joining our school today. Well our class has been lucky enough to have this new student in this class. Now I would like to introduce you all to her, okay you can come on in " the teacher said

Everyone then focus on the door as the student came in, then minute the door opened, my eyes widened. The student then made her way to the front of the class and stood next to the teacher. She had dark blue hair with two buns on her head. She wore a black tank top with a jean jacket. A peach skirt with a whit chain around it. Pink sneakers with navy blue socks. She also had two wing in front of her buns.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked

"Sure!" The Student said " Hello, my name Infinity, Infinity Jinsokari"

"Wow, she looks just like Harmony!" Somebody shouted, then the whole class started laughing at me. It was true she did look like me, but way cooloer then me.

"Hey, that's not very nice isn't it!" Infinity shouted

I looked up and saw her looking at me with a smile

"So your Harmony?" She asked

I nodded

"Well then nice to meet you Harmony" Infinity said to me.

"Um...its nice to meet you too" I said quietly

"Don't talk much don't you?" She asked me

I nooded my head yes.

"Don't worry, I can help with that as she took the seat next to me.

I smiled at her, she actually talked to me. Maybe this year will be different.

...

_That's her, Harmony. I have to tell her everything and get back home so I can save mom and dad._

_I just hope she's willing to help_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

The room was lit with a dim light from the certain on the window

A young woman was sitting on her living room of a very luxurious house, she was the owner of a very famous clothing company. Thing is, she wished her friends would be able to see it.

She had a medium sized scrap book laying on her lap, while one of the photos were in her hand. It showed what looked like to be a blue hedgehog, with a pink hedgehog that looked exactly like it. The pink hedgehog had it's arms around the blue hedgehog.

The woman smiled "Man Doremi, where did the time go?" She asked herself." I just really wish I could see you again... Sonic"

It was then Doremi heard the front door open with footstep coming toward to living room. She put the picture back with the scrap book and his it behind a pillow.

"Mom, I'm home!" A voice called out

"I'm in the living room sweetie" Doremi said

Then a small girl came to the entrance of the room with a backpack on her shoulder. She smiled at her as the girl came towards her "So how was school today Harmony?" She asked her.

"It was alright, we have a new student in our class" Harmony said to her

"A new student? Can you tell me about that" Doremi asked " Its a girl, her name is Jinsokari Infinity" Harmony replied back to Doremi. It was then she froze, she thought she would never hear that name never again in her life. She felt a small smile form on her face." Thing is she's kinda...weird" Harmony said "Why is that honey?" "Its just, Mom she looks exactly like me. Everyone thinks it creepy like she some alien sister of mine" Harmony explained. "And?" Doremi asked "Never mind Mom, its a kid troom"

"Whatever you say Harmony" Doremi said. Harmony then looked at her Mom and then got up and made her way to upstairs" Uh Harmony...don't you want anything to eat?" Doremi asked Harmony "No thanks, see you at dinner!" She shouted as she ran upstairs in a hurry. All Doremi did was sigh and shook her head.

Harmony POV

I quickly snuck my way through my bedroom door and locked it shut. I then throw my school stuff to the side and sat on her bed. I managed to sneak a scrap book that was hidden behind one of the pillows on the couch." I wonder what's inside it" I thought out loud, without waiting any longer, I open the scrap book and started looking through it.

I was surprised to see a lot of photos of Mom when she was my age. She looked exactly like me, she was...pretty. It was then I started seeing photos that had something...weird in them. It showed what looked like mutated animals, but one of them caught my attention.

One of them looked like a blue hedgehog, but with a human body. Why would these photos be in here?

"Harmony? Are you in there?"

I literally screamed when I heard a voice call my name. I then immediately looked around my room for the source of the voice.

"Hello?" I said quietly

"Over here Harmony, by the balcony" I heard the voice call out

I turned around to see someone trying to get up onto my balcony. I then ran up the door, open it, and help the person who was trying to get up. Little to my surprise, it was the girl from school

Infinity

...

Doremi POV

"*sight* What am I gonna do ? I can't keep my past from Harmony for long, she's gonna have to know sooner or later. Just, how do I explain to her who her uncles and aunts are?" I thought out loud to myself.

Its become a habit of mines now and then, its been getting serious now and then. Harmony is at an age that I will have to tell her about Sonic and the others. But I don't want to put her in danger with my past, I want her to leave a normal life.

*_ring ring, ring ring*_

I then heard my cell phone ring in my pocket, weird, I'm on off hours. Why would I get a call when I'm off. Maybe something happened at the building and they need my help or something.

I then took my phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Harukaze Kristen speaking, how may I help you?"

"Doremi, is...is that you?"

I froze, how do this person know my nickname "Who is it that I'm speaking to?" I asked the person on the other side of the phone

"It..its me..." The person the said their name

I almost dropped the phone when I heard the name, I felt the tears in my eyes coming instantly as I smiled.

"Sonic, is that really you? But how did you get communication with me?" I asked him

"Doremi, I really don't have time to explain, but this is an emergency! I know you said you didn't want to get into the hero business anymore, but this is serious!" I heard Sonic said

"How serious?" I asked becoming concern

"Like, our friends are at the sake of being killed and both our worlds being in danger, serious" he said back

I thought for a while, I didn't want to leave Harmony, nor did I wanted to take her along. I guess I'll just call my friend Momoko and ask if she can babysit Harmony while I'm out.

"Sonic, can you open a portal with the emeralds?" I asked Sonic

" I can certainly try" He replied back " Alright, I'm gonna try my best to send my emeralds signal so you can trace it. I meet you there okay" I said as I was starting to pack some things to take with me." Okay, got it" he then hung up the phone. I wasn't sure about going back, but the others were in trouble; I can't just leave them.

"Harmony" I shouted up the stairwell "Something came up at work and they need me to go somewhere for a few days, Aunt Alice is going to watch over you while I'm gone okay?" I waiting for a replied " Alright Mom, have a nice trip" I heard Harmony shout back. "Okay, bye sweetie" I then grabbed my things and headed out the door.

On my way I called Momoko and told her about everything and she was happy to babysit Harmony. I thank her and hung up. Now my main focus now can be getting to Mobius.


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth of Family Revealed

Chapter Three: The Truth about Family Revealed

Harmony POV

"Infinity, what are you doing climbing up my balcony? Only desperate boys who want to be Romeo do that!" I told Infinity

"Harmony, I needed to come here. Its urgent!" Infinity said to me with a worried face. Though her attention seemed to change when her eyes came upon the scrap book on my bed. "Is that who I think it is?" Infinity said as she made her way towards my bed.

I look at her with confusion "What? That's just my Mom's scrap book, nothing special about it"

Infinity then sat on my bed and flipped a page, when she saw the animal photos, I saw what looked like tears from her eyes. "Uh...Infinity, you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah. Its just its been a long time since I've seen Sonic. That's all" She said wiping a tear from her eye. I gave her a confused look " Sonic? Who's Sonic?" I asked her.

"Sonic, well... He is one of the greatest heroes in the world, well...worlds" Infinity said a little silent. All I did was looked at her. Why would Mom have photos of a hero, was she a am fan or... Wait, worlds?

"What do you mean worlds?" I asked Infinity. She looked at me with a shocked face " Sonic's from a different world from ours. I thought you of people of all people would know that" she said Like it was nothing.

"This is the first I've heard of him Infinity" I told her " Let alone see him to", she literally gasp in disbelief

"What?! How don't you know Sonic?!" She asked me "Why would I know him Infinity?" I asked her back giving her an attitude. She gave me a look of sympathy

"Harmony, Sonic's your uncle"

...

Doremi POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" *thud*

I then felt pain start coming to my front body, and he was major

"Ow" I moaned as I started to rub the front of my face. Geez that really hurt though.

"Doremi?"

I looked up to see a medium size hedgehog standing right in front of me, he wear a pair of white gloves with black strips around the wrist. He also wore a navy blue vest with a pin on the upper right pocket. He also wore red sneakers with a white stripe over it with a yellow buckle. I smiled as well as he did.

"Sonic, is that really you?" I said smiling, he nodded. I quickly got up and hugged him tight, he returned the same hug. I then notice I was at his eye level, I must have turned into my hedgehog form when I traveled between worlds. But I didn't care, I was with my older brother again.

"Oh man, look at you. You grown up to be a beautiful woman" Sonic said pulling back from the hug. I was about to reply when I remember that time flows differently from Earth, so I must have became younger then I was on Earth. "Sonic how old are you?" I asked him "That's unexpected, I'm twenty- five" he said. "Then that means I'm a teenager again. Remember, time is different from Earth...I'm seventeen then." I said to Sonic "Well I can imagine that you are a wonderful woman back on Earth but you still are here" Sonic said to me.

"So Sonic, what was it you wanted me here for?" I asked Sonic, his eyes widened "We have to get back to base so we can talk, its too dangerous to say out her to long" he whispered "What do you mean?" I asked becoming concerned. "Later Doremi, I'll explain later. Come one let's get outta here" Sonic said as he started to take me to what I guessed what was the base. I didn't know what was going on but...I have to take Sonic's word on it not being safe around her anymore.

...

Harmony POV

"Wha...What!? Sonic's my uncle?!" I screamed, but was sooned had my mouth covered by Infinity.

"Not to loud Harmony" She whispered "But yes, he is" Infinity said to me. "And how would you know this Infinity, we just meet." I replied to her "I know this because... I know Sonic in a way" Infinity said rubbing her right arm with her left hand. " But that's besides the point, he won't even be an uncle anymore by what's going on in Mobius" "What do you mean Infinity?" I asked her. "Mobius is in great danger Harmony, and its suffering real bad. And if we don't pull a stop to it, it will soon move to Earth" Infinity explained.

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, why should I believe you? Your not one of them" I asked her." Um...Actually...I am one of them" " I don't believe you!" I said turning my head away from her with my arms crossed." Fine, I'll prove it" Infinity said as she grab what looked like to be a pendant from her pocket. I turned to her as I saw a light come from the pendant, I immediately shield my eyes from the light. Why was I getting a cliché moment right now?

Watch, when I open my eyes I'm gonna see an animal standing right where Infinity was. I then opened my eyes and what do you know there was a hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic, but a lighter color of blue. I swear that was predictable.

"Okay...that got me to shut up" I said to her "Now do you believe me?" Infinity asked me. I paused for a sec, did I hear a different voice from her? "Uh..." "Yes, I'm really a boy, not a girl" Infinity said. I stood there shocked, I felt my legs go weak and I collapsed on the floor. That explains the balcony thing.

"You okay?" He asked me "Y..yeah, I...I just need ...t-time to process w-w-what just happened. T-that's...a-all" I said feeling light headed. What was going on, this is very confusing. What...am I...gonna...do.

"Harmony!..." I heard Infinity's voice fade out as I closed my eyes and fell backwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Troublesome Hardships

Chapter Four: Troublesome Hardships

Harmony POV

"...mony...Harmony... Harmony!"

I snapped my eyes open to see Infinity sitting right in front of me. What the heck happened? I tried to sit up but Infinity told me to wait a while before I got up.

"Wha...What happened?" I asked him

"You passed out when I switch forms,... maybe I should have thought twice before showing someone who has never seen a mobian in person" Infinity said to me

"Okay then...you know,...you have tons of explaining to do right?" I said to him

"Yeah...I figured you would want answers" he said rubbing the back of his head. He then extended his hand to me and I gladly took it, I was then pulled up and was sat on my bed. He then sat next to me taking a breath before starting " You might want to, ya know, get comfortable. It's a long story" he told me. I then lied down on my bed with my feet towards the headboard and my head by the front of the bed. I grabbed a pillow and rested my arms and head on it, curiously waiting to hear the story.

"Okay so here's how it goes..."

...

Doremi POV

"What do you mean by "The Kage will destroy all"!" I asked Sonic, who had flinched back a bit by my tone of voice.

"That's what the guy in the black hood said" Sonic say simply, recollecting himself

"Guy in a black hood, what is this Organization XIII?! And Kage, that's freaking Japanese for shadows! Oh, the shadows are gonna destroy all, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically

"Hey! Dont complain about it, that's what Harmony had in mine" Sonic said to me with a serious look.

"The heck, who's Harmony" I asked, now confused

"**Sonic! Don't you dare mention my name in the story!"**

"Well, sorry; jeez" I looked at Sonic like he's crazy. Who in the world was he talking to?

"Well anyway, ignoring the imaginary voice. Why do you need me to help? You guys have taken on stuff like this before, so why need me?" I asked, thinking it wasn't necessary to call me hear.

"Because Doremi, even though the Kage sounds intimidating, they mean business. The all ones left is Tails, Amy, Shadow, and me. We've come close to almost losing against them but we manage to pull together and escape. I don't think we can take them on with our number, and our strength is starting to whether away, that's why I need you. With another member, I'm positive we can get rid of these Kage for good" Sonic explained to me.

"Wait, the others... We're kidnapped?!" I asked astonished

Sonic nodded sadly, looking down

I look down as well, I somewhat felt guilty for what happening. Maybe if I didn't leave...No I wanted to have my daughter live an easy life, not one that I had to go through.

"And there's more"

I look up at Sonic with a confused look, waiting for him to continue

"You see, I think my son might have went to Earth to try and find help" Sonic said

I immediately became concerned " You don't mean?!"

he nodded " Yes, Infinity... he is probably on earth right now"

...

Harmony POV

"So let me get this straight, You want me to go with you to Mobius to help this war with these " Kage"?" I say summerizing what Infinity told me

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" ge said with a smile on his face " So what do you say"

"As much as I would like to, I can't. I'm still a little freak out and confused about my family's past and history" I tell him

"What!? I thought I explained it well!? Didn't you mom ever tell you about Sonic?" He asked me

"NO! To be honest!" I say to him, he became quiet for a well before speaking up

"Well there's something we have in common" I look at him with a questionable face " What do you mean?" I asked

"My dad didn't tell me about Doremi either" I was shocked to hear that. Sonic didn't tell him about my mom. Why is that? Did something happened between the two?

"Look, even if I said yes, how are you gonna sneak a human into Mobius. I would be surprise if they didn't notice a 4'1 human walking around" I say sarcastically.

It was then I saw Infinity smirking at me. I don't why, but I started to get scared for some reason, was this instincts or what? I then heard him start to chuckle, I know why, my body language was in control right now cause I was literally starting to back way from him. But, unfortunately, i found out the reason why his dad is called 'Sonic' and him being his son, of course he can run fast. I then bumped into something behind me, I didn't need to know who it was to turn around and start back away again from Infinity. Though it was useless because he instantly grab my arm and pulled me towards him. I then started struggling to release myself from his grip, but all that earned me was he palm on my forehead. When he touch it, I stopped struggling. I started to feel a sudden sense of drowsiness and...energy take over.

I looked up to see Infinity smiling down at me

"Don't worry, your will be alright, I will protect you. When you wake up, you will find a surprise that will be your true heart" he said soothingly, as a part of his plan to make me fall asleep faster.

i don't know why but, I felt like i could trust him. I then feel asleep in his arms for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: New Look and Ambushed

Chapter 5: New Look and Ambushed

Harmony POV

First thing I saw was the sunshine coming through my bedroom curtains. I felt the slight warmth of the sunshine on my right side of my face, I opened my eyes slightly to see that I was laying on my bed, neatly tucked in. How did I end up here?

I moved up and tried to think back to yesterday, how did I get into bed? I don't remember going to bed?

I then started to feel a little groggy, I tried to shake my head to wipe it off but the minute my palm hit my head, the memories came back to me.

That's right, Infinity must of tucked me in last night when I fell asleep, what did he said before I blacked out?... I can't remember.

" I see that your awake"

I sat up and looked toward the door and saw Infinity standing by the door, resting against it, back in his human form. Only this time, as a boy and not a girl.

"Yeah, I'm up. Did you put me in bed last night?" I asked him, still a little sleepy.

"Yeah, I did. You feeling okay?" Infinity replied "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied back. " He he, I guess you forgot what I said last night didn't you" he said walking towards me " Um..maybe, what _did_ you said to me last night?" I asked him, become curious about what he meant to say.

Infinity then took a pair of slippers and Laird them beside the bed for me " Its better you found out what I meant" he said to me. He then extended his hand out to me and I, nervously took it. I get out of bed and I felt...weird. My eye level was shorter then usual, I felt wobbly. . !

I immediately ran to my mirror and sat up on the seat in front of it. I then saw somebody that wasnt ...me!

I was...was...a hedgehog...like Sonic?! A baby bluish color with my hair more like...quils but it was still hair. It had streaks of light pink in it, maybe because my mom was the color pink. I also had these pointy but smooth ears on my head. I still had my clothes for yesterday on but they had fit me big now. What in the world?!

"...AHHHHHHHHH!"

...

Doremi POV

"Infinity's on Earth?! This is bad!? What if he get's lost, or..or if they take him in!?" I said panicking

"Doremi, I'm pretty sure he's at your house right now. He's very smart to have figure out our past and his family's pass as well to know where to go. Trust me, he's twice as more slick then I was at that age Doremi." Sonic said to me

"Well that's bad, very very bad!" I said to him

"I know, the first time I agree with you on that. But what we should be more focus on is the Kage, the kids are safe if they're back on earth, and I say kids, I mean yours too Doremi." Sonic explained to me.

"What about the rest of the young ones, aren't they still around?" I asked him, becoming worried of the rest of the children

"Tails, and the others confirmed it, they went along with Infinity to look for help." Sonic said

"Oh no" I quietly say . I put my head down in sadness, I felt so bad for what the others must be going through right now.

"Doremi, don't worry. They will be fine. I guaranteed it" Sonic said putting both of his hands on my shoulders." I know Sonic, its just; I don't want this to become their war to fight. They're still so young and still so little. I especially worried for Harmony, she doesn't know of her family's past history and personally, their job." I said to Sonic, who then pulled me into a hug "We can only hope for the best. If she's with Infinity, then she's fine. He'll show her the basics" Sonic said to me smiling.

I giggle a little " I have a question, since when did you get so wise all of a sudden?" Sonic looked at me in offense "Now what's that supposed to mean?!" I then started laughing at him. I've never really saw Sonic as a wise type before, and I'm not gonna start now.

"Sorry dude it's just that-"

_Boom!_

I then heard as huge noise come from outside, making Sonic and I jump into defensive positions. It was then that the door slammed open to Tails and Shadow walking in, I then dropped the position when I saw it was them. Its been a while since I've seen them so they looked different, way different. But I was still able to recognize them.

"Boy did you guys scared the living chaos out me. Its been a while hasn't it" I say to them with a smile on my face. They were both silent, they just stood there like statues in a museum. I was throw off my this, I then wave my hand in front of Shadow's face, Sonic did the same to Tails. " Um, hello? Tails, buddy, anyone home?" Sonic said to Tails.

It was then I notice something...odd. I saw Shadow's eye color...and it was a dark shade of purple. That's creepy, I don't remember them being that color. I then look over to Tails', only to see it the same tone of purple. Why is that, its like they're under some kind of...wait a minute!?

"Sonic! Get away from him! They're pos-!" I was then instantly grabbed by my wrist by Shadow and was immediately put into a position I could not break out of. Tail then did the same to Sonic "What the!? Tails! Shadow! What's going on!?" He said to them, struggling to get out of the hand position in was in, As was I.

It was then Amy then walked in with something in her hands, I squinted my eyes to get a better look of it. All I saw was a...

Needle

I then began to struggle harder to free myself. It took Sonic a while realize what Amy was about to do when he began to struggle harder a well. She came straight up to Sonic's arm and plunged the needle into his arm. Within a few seconds, Sonic had become instantly knocked out.

"Sonic? Sonic?! You got get up! Sonic!?" I screamed

Amy then came up to me with the same needle, I then struggle away from her; but it was useless because Shadow had a good grip on me. Amy the took my arm and plunged the needle into it. I immediately became light headed and was let to fall on the ground.

I faded in and out, away and into the darkness. Before I passed out I heard Shadow, Tails, and Amy said something in unison; but in a trance like state.

"Operation : Capture Sonic And Doremi Hedgehog, complete"

I then began to fade away and I then passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Introductios and Hero?

Chapter Six: Introductions and Hero?

Harmony POV

"What...What...Infinity what happened?!" I wined as I was clinging onto him as I stood in front of my mirror.

"Harmony, don't worry. Your perfectly fine, trust me on this" Infinity said as he picked me up and put me on the floor. I look at him in panic " But, I'm not human?!" " Harmony, your yourself like this, and besides I just help awaken this form. You were already like this but is was sealed away" Infinity explained to me. I look at him in amazement, I was a Mobian already? " I was?" I asked him " Umhm, your mom was the same. She was born as a Mobian, but was sent to Earth at the age of three since there were two of her" he said. " Two of her? How does that work out?" I asked

"Simple, When she was born, there was A hedgehog Doremi and a human Kristen. They were both the same person in everything, that explains why my dad was her brother. But there can't be two of the same person in two different dimensions, so at the age of three, Doremi got suppurated from Sonic only to be sent to Earth to join with Kristen" Infinity explained. I was lost

"... Still don't get it. But i go with it, so how did she and Sonic reunited with each other?" I asked him " Actually, when she was your age she reunited with him." " Really?!" I say amazed by the information

"Yep, she made her way to Mobius by the-"

_Boooom!_

Infinity didn't get to finished his statement because of a large noise outside the house. Infinity and I jumped when we heard the noise " Don't you dare tell me that the others!" he said "Who?!" I asked him

Infinity then changed into his hedgehog form with his pendant and ran out to my balcony, me following in pursuit. When he opened to doors and walked out, I could not believe what I saw.

What looked like the same Mobians from Mom's pictures were right in front of the backyard, but they were different fur colors. There were two foxes, dark yellow and orange, with two tails for each one, three hedgehogs, a light pink one, a dark purple one, and a neon greenish- grayish one. And What looked like a dark red echidna.

"Well it took you guys long enough to get here!" Infinity shouted out to them, I guessing that they were more friends of his."Sorry Infinity! We kinda got lost!" The dark purple hedgehog shouted back." Um Infinity, I think you should call your friends up here. Be much safer that way" I said making my way back inside slowly." Oh yeah, right. Hey guys, climb up here! Then we can talk!" He shouted down.

That was my chance, I then ran inside my room and made my way into one of my walk-in closets, and hid in there. I closed the door and walked deep into the closet.

...

Infinity POV

"Harmony, Harmony where are you?" I called out

"Where'd she go?" One of my friends asked me

"She was here a second ago, I swear!" I said looking under the bed " Not here, where is she hiding?" My eyes then feel upon one of the closets in the room, I then grinned and made my way to the closet.

...

Harmony POV

I heard nothing but silence, that gave me the idea that he already knew where I was. I then sat down behind two of my winter coats for camouflage in the dark. I heard the closet door open up but I kept quiet.

"Harmony, you in here?" Infinity whispered in the closet, still I stay quiet.

it took a while for him to closet the doors and walk away, I sighed quietly to myself.

...

Infinity POV

I closed the door behind me as I kneeled down in the closet, I know she's in here, but I closed the door to make her think I walked away. I then heard her sigh but quietly, that gave her away so easily. I smirked to myself while I made way closer into the closet, it was time to have some fun.

I then started to see a bunch of winter coats towards the the end of the closet, I started to look around and saw a pair of legs behind two of the coats. Found her

I then crawled around them and looked behind the coats to see Harmony sitting behind them, I grinned as I thought of what I was gonna do next. Slowly, I moved my hands toward her shoulder.

I stop a few inches from her shoulder when she started to move, I waited until she stopped so I could go straight for it. She stopped, and a few seconds later

"Gotcha!" I throw my hands on her shoulder as she screamed.I I saw her turn around quickly and see her scared at heck. I immediately began to snicker " Are you okay?" I had to ask, feeling guilty for scaring the living wits out of her " Yeah, I'm fine. How in the world did you know I was in here? " Harmony asked me, seeming to physically calm down.

"Your predictable I tell ya, although I admit you got me at first" I said to her " Well geez, you scared the bejeebers out of me. That's for sure!" She replied back. I laughed " Why'd you hide though?" I asked Harmony, it was then she gave me a embarassed yet sad look " Infinity, I don't do good with with friends. I kinda alone if you haven't figured that out " she told me " Others always make fun of me, I'm sure that your friends will do the same "

I gave her a look of sympathy "Harmony, you don't have to be like that. The others at the school have no idea what kind of person your like" I started " But you don't either" she cut me off " And I will like to find out a learn about you, as well as my buddies. But we won't get the chance to do that if you don't let us, you need to take a stand, don't be scared " I tell her." But, this is all new to me Infinity. I...I don't think I'm ready for it" Harmony said to me, I put my hands on her shoulders and look at her with a smile " Sometimes new isn't always bad, you know " I tell her.

She looks up at me and gives a small smile " Maybe...your right" she spoke up " He, I know I'm right " I said to her, winking. Then Harmony did something unexpected, she then tracked me over hugging me. I didn't know what to do but return it "Infinity Thank you " She said to me " No problem" I replied to her " Noe do you want to be brave and meet my friends? " I asked, pulling her up. "I guess I can meet them" she said shyly "Alright!" I extend my hand to her and she took it. I then took her out of the closet and out side with my friends.

" Okay Harmony, this is Tails' kids,Alex and Anna, his son and daughter." I said showing her the two tailed foxes " Hello" Alex and Anna said in unison. "This is Shadow's daughter, Crystal, and Neo, the son of Silver" I then pointed toward the two, who waved towards Harmony. "This is Knuckles' son, Shade" I said standing next to Shade " Hey" he said. " And last but not least my little sister, Lily. Who is about your age" I said walking over to my sister " Hello!" Lily said waving at Harmony.

Harmony looked at me with shocked "Sonic had two kids!?" She asked me "Yeah, I'm the oldest and Lily is two years younger" I said to her. "Who are the mom's" She asked me " Our mom is Amy Rose, Crstal's mom we don't know, Shade's is Rouge, Alex and Anna is Cream, and Neo is adopted" I explained to her.

"Really?" She asked us, we all nodded. "Well its nice to meet you all" Harmony quickly said. " Aw, you don't need to be shy Harmony. There's nothing to be scared of" Crystal said to her. "Okay" Harmony said a little louder, I started to laugh a little.

"Okay, now that we have introductions out of the way. Now we can move on to matters on why we're all here" I said to everyone. "Harmony, remembered how I said that we want you to help us out on Mobius?" I asked her. She silently nodded " Well here's the thing, everyone is depending on us to save them from the Kage. We know you don't know much about this job application, but we're gonna help you become what your were originally born as" I explained to her

"What would that be?" She asked

"A Hero"

...

Harmony POV

"A Hero? Me?"


End file.
